The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In automotive transmission art, the dual clutch transmission (DCT) is a relative newcomer. A typical dual clutch transmission configuration includes a pair of mutually exclusively operating input clutches which selectively drive a pair of input shafts. The input shafts may be disposed on opposite sides of an output shaft or may be disposed concentrically between spaced-apart output shafts. One of each of a plurality of pairs of constantly meshing gears which provide the various forward and reverse gear ratios is freely rotatably disposed on one of the shafts and the other of each pair of gears is coupled to one of the other shafts. A plurality of synchronizer clutches selectively synchronize and connect the freely rotatable gears to the associated shaft to achieve forward and reverse gear ratios.
Dual clutch transmissions are known for their sporty, performance oriented operating characteristics which mimic those of a conventional mechanical (manual) transmission. They also typically exhibit good fuel economy due to their good gear mesh efficiency, ratio selection flexibility, reduced clutch
Whereas the basic mechanical configuration of the dual clutch transmission is well established, the control components and operating methods utilized thereby, which are the key to achieving the dual clutch transmission's performance and operational capabilities, are anything but. Extensive and ongoing research and engineering effort directed to the control components and operating methods continue to be exerted to achieve further improvements in dual clutch transmission performance. The present invention is so directed.